


【锤盾】山有木兮

by sad_face_smile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other, Thundershield - Freeform, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile





	1. Chapter 1

这片密林枝杈疏朗，白雪覆盖了路径，Steve吐出一口含着白雾的呼吸，体温已经降到非常危险的临界点，他的行动有点僵硬，身上的伤口愈合速度也在明显变慢。

如果一定要说美国队长有什么不为人知的弱点，那大概就是他怕冷。这零下七十多度的雪野勾起的回忆不说是痛不欲生，至少也足够他心生恐惧。Steve知道复仇者联盟的伙伴们一定在竭尽所能地想办法组织营救，唯一的问题是他们能不能在这片酷寒浩渺的生命荒原上找到自己。

根据他过目不忘的记忆，继续往北走两百公里左右，应该就是一个村镇，至少出发前看到的地图是这么显示的。搁在平时他可以用几个小时跑步过去，但是现在，他已经在雪地里慢吞吞地翻滚了一天，才走了不到十分之一的路程。

这里的雪太厚了，加上身为超级士兵的接近两百斤的体重，一脚下去就一直没到大腿根，然后就需要角度笔直向上地把另一条腿从同样深的地方拔出来，方向稍微歪了一点，就会狼狈地摔倒在雪地里，半天都动弹不得。

实际上摔的次数多了，Steve还真的考虑了一下索性就降低压强，匍匐前进。但是身上这件作战服并不是雪地专用，只趴了一会儿就把差点把自己冻僵了，不得已还是得保持直立行走，至少能少一点和冰雪的接触面积。

天空从苍白转为黄铜色，继而就在全无预兆的毫秒之间，暮色从地面升起与低垂夜幕相融，今天的缓慢跋涉被迫到此为止了。

Steve在一块避风的巨石后升起一堆火，后背在机舱爆炸时受的伤在微弱的温暖下痛痒起来，他艰难地伸手向后摸了一下那个结痂的血口，吃痛地抖了一下。饥寒交迫之中，这一点通常会觉得微不足道的伤口现在叫嚣得厉害，让Steve眼前一个劲儿地发暗。

他勉强自己起身去林子里去多寻了些干燥的树枝，一层层地铺好，借着这纯天然的简陋隔离，勉强蜷缩着侧躺在火堆前，疲倦地合上眼睛。

就在快要睡着之前，潜意识里的一阵毛骨悚然将他唤醒，Steve听到了那头巨兽的动静。

宽大肉垫压在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，它靠近的速度不快，不过也并没有掩饰自己行踪的意思。

那家伙跟了自己一天了，现在以为我睡着了，终于决定下手了吗？

想要吃掉我吗？可以理解，在这雪原上走了一天，什么大小动物也没遇见，我都饿坏了，那个大家伙需要的能量肯定比我还多。

只不过虽然我确实喜欢动物，却还没有博爱到自愿成为一头巨兽的腹中餐。

它缓缓地踱了过来，停顿了一会儿，才凑近在自己的颈侧嗅了嗅，兽类粗重的呼吸喷在皮肤上，不带有水汽，而是干燥的、热烘烘的，粗硬的胡须刮过耳后格外敏感的皮肤，带来细微的刺痛。Steve的汗毛全部立了起来，但他没有动，他还需要积蓄些力量。

饥寒交迫让他行动略微迟缓，但是他并没打算束手就擒。

面前没有反应的人似乎让巨兽不满起来，有点扎人的兽吻更用力地从他的脸颊扫过，它低低地咕噜了一声，毛绒绒的大脑袋急躁地在人类的胸口顶了一下。巨兽的力气用得很大，Steve紧绷的身体就势猛地向后弹去，紧贴石壁蜷缩成一团，扣住振金盾的小臂护在身前，神情警惕地盯着眼前的巨兽。

原来是一头金色雄狮，体格比Steve想象中的狮子要大得多得多，仅仅四爪扑地站稳，便足有一人高，在跳跃的火苗映衬下，它金色鬃毛熠熠生辉，包裹着大型猫科动物的浑圆颅骨，一直延伸到肩颈和隆起的胸骨处，肌肉发达的身体看起来很是强壮，身处在这片令万物胆寒的雪野里，它并未显露一丝疲态。

Steve极度警戒的防御姿势让它感觉有些困惑似的，雄狮试探着往前抬起一爪，那双从盾牌上缘露出来的眼睛顿时瞪得圆圆的，随着那前爪落下，超级士兵的瞳仁放大了一圈，微微含胸，全身调整好了姿势，随时打算从这被动防守中跳出去。

“嗷呜……”雄狮低沉地吼着，声音在雪原上传出去很远，Steve竖起脚后跟，蓄势待发，却发现它并未打算攻击，只是紧跟着打了个鼻息，烦躁地咧了咧长满雪亮尖牙的嘴巴，暗红的大舌头伸出来舔了舔自己三角形的鼻头，喉咙里哼唧了一声，“呜……” 它似乎放弃继续靠近面前的猎物，反倒是姿势松弛地蹲坐下来，重重地甩了甩头，浓密鬃毛上粘的一些雪花飞溅得到处都是，甚至弄到了Steve的脸上。

看到面前的人类被冰凌刺激得闭了一下眼睛，雄狮歪了歪头，鬃毛里贝壳似的大圆耳朵向后方压平，低低地呜了一声，像是在表达些什么，毛茸茸的眼睑耷拉下来一半，神情有一点可怜巴巴的。

“……” Steve莫名觉得雄狮这个样子看起来竟然显得有些可爱，不行，他还是攥紧了盾牌，这只野兽看起来太强大，跟自己的距离也太近了，再和善的表情也不能令人心软。

一人一兽对峙片刻，雄狮似乎是真的无聊了，后腿蹬直，两个厚实的前爪往火堆方向推了推，伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，挨紧暖源，平趴了下来，硕大的金色脑袋搭在两个向内卷起的毛爪子上，比人类眼睛鼓得更圆的兽瞳被火光照得格外璀璨，一派专注地凝视着Steve。

劈啪作响的火苗散发出松脂的香味，那融融的温暖感觉仿佛令雄狮非常惬意，眼神逐渐有点迷离，忽闪忽闪的，喉咙里连续发出来呼噜呼噜的声音，一声长一声短，节奏悠缓，听得Steve不由得也想打个哈欠。警戒姿势非常消耗体力，疲惫不堪的身体开始松弛。

“！” 他猛地打了个激灵，揉了揉眉心，再次将自己小心地蜷缩在盾牌的守护范围内，定睛看去，那头巨兽不知何时已经彻底闭上眼睛，刚才还慢慢甩动的尾巴也不动弹了，咕噜咕噜的声音越来越慢，似乎是踏踏实实地睡着了。

所以它还不饿，今晚只是专程来蹭火堆取暖睡觉的吗？

Steve在心里默默搜寻了一下自己那点浅薄的生物学知识，动物不怕火吗？胡思乱想中，他的意识渐渐模糊，不知不觉便向一边歪倒。

眼看马上就要栽倒进雪地里时，一团金色在他身下接住了他。

————————————————


	2. 第二章

很温暖的感觉……

Steve朦胧的意识里感到舒适极了，像被裹在绵软的被子里，甚至比被子更舒适，触手可及到处都是扎扎实实的温热。他睁开了眼睛，发现自己枕着一个毛茸茸的……爪子？

“呜……”属于兽类的声音从自己头顶传来，Steve僵硬地扭过头，视线被一大团金色鬃毛挡住了。

千真万确，自己正是睡在狮子的怀里。

Steve像子弹一样将自己投射了出去，速度过快力度过猛，落地翻滚了两圈才稳住身形，他气喘吁吁地单膝跪地，惊魂未定地看着面前的巨兽。

金色狮子反倒是被这人类的动静给吓了一大跳似的，原本放松侧躺着的庞大身躯一下子翻过来，低低伏在地上一动也不敢动，双眼瞪得又圆又亮。

天边已经泛起微芒，白雪反射着那一点光线，Steve忽然发现这只狮子的眼睛竟是天蓝色的，他只在一个人的眼中见过如此深邃纯净的蓝，一时恍惚，脱口而出：“Thor？”

巨兽的眼睛更明亮了，它立刻站起身，使劲抖了抖身子，一边竖起尾巴，一边轻快地朝Steve小跑过去，金色鬃毛随着他的步伐蓬蓬松松地绽开。

Steve浑身汗毛又立了起来，这么大一只狮子朝自己跑过来的视觉冲击力实在太大，他立刻做出反应，借着半蹲的姿势暴起，从狮子头上跃过，跳到了它身后，将那块刚才被狮子压在身下的盾牌一把捞起，又一次摆出来标准的防御姿态。

“……呜……”金毛狮子仰脖眼巴巴地看着Steve从空中翻过的动作，委屈地咕噜了一声，不知所措地停在原地。

Steve夜里睡了个好觉，感觉得到背后的伤已经奇迹般地彻底痊愈了，这让他略微有了些力量，底气也足了些，开始审慎地观察起这只有些反常的生物来。

这头巨兽至少目前看起来并没有伤人的意图，只是单纯想要靠近自己，澄澈的目光里没有野兽的饥饿和警惕，反而带着一点做小伏低的讨好意味，一脸无辜地试图证明自己除了体型发育有点过度良好之外，其实真的是一头居家旅行必备的乖巧宠物。

一番心理斗争之后，Steve试探着放下了盾牌，保持半蹲的姿势朝狮子举起双手，撅起嘴“啧啧啧”地召唤了几声，他记得娜塔莎逗那些流浪猫的时候，都是这样做的。

金毛狮子没有动，它的蓝色眼睛眯起来一点点，对于一头狮子来说，这几乎就是在皱眉了，神情远没有刚才那么愉悦。

Steve又紧张起来，心里暗自后悔，怎么能把狮子跟小猫咪相提并论呢？不过召唤狮子应该怎么叫？美国队长目前有点懊恼自己从来没去过动物园这件事情了，或许应该给它起个名字？

“嗷呜……”金毛狮子似乎没了耐心，它低沉地吼了一声，踱着慢腾腾的四方步朝人类走去。Steve压下内心的恐惧，竭力维持自己不要动，稳稳地举着双手，眼看着狮子凑到近前，垂下头，将毛茸茸的兽吻贴在自己掌心。它紧闭着嘴，长长的扎人的胡须从Steve指缝间穿出来，冰凉的鼻头正好蹭过他的大拇指，那里没有毛发，仔细看有很多凸起的小点点，摸起来不软不硬很是好玩。金毛狮子纹丝不动地任由Steve在自己脸上充满好奇地摩挲，深蓝的眼睛温柔地看着面前的人类。Steve又大着胆子从巨兽的吻部滑下，小心地挠了挠它的下巴，手指陷进了它厚实的鬃毛里。

暖和，干燥，手感实在是太舒服太让人沉溺。Steve不知不觉就将整只手都伸进鬃毛里，狮子也配合地越走越近，将人类完全包在自己的两只前爪之间，大脑袋歪在Steve的肩上，小心地嗅了嗅他的头发和后背。

兽类的呼吸声很重，Steve感觉它在自己颈侧的动静时身体猛地一哆嗦，这才意识到自己目前的处境太不利了，它只需要一张嘴，就能把自己……

“呜……”巨兽嗓子里咕哝了一声，听起来像是咽了一下口水。Steve完全不敢动了，维持着一个近乎搂着巨兽脖颈的姿势，大脑在努力计算自己矮身翻滚的速度是否足够快到可以逃脱狮口。

狮子又往前挪动了半步，后腿弯曲坐了下来，一只前爪支着地，另一只搂住人类的腰往身上勾了一下，Steve被那巨大的力气一把按着坐进了狮子怀里，瞬间被暖融融的毛彻底包裹起来，头正好挨着狮子微微隆起的毛绒绒的胸脯，能听到它坚实有力的心跳声。

Steve承认自己对生物学可以算是一窍不通，但是目前这头金毛狮子跟自己的相处模式绝对不是常态。这冰天雪地的生命荒漠出现一头巨兽就已经很不正常了，它又偏偏那么友好，满心满意只想着跟自己挤坐在一起，就像那个来自异域，对同性间肢体接触的尺度总是过分迟钝的金发神祇一样。

排除了其他不可能，剩下的唯一一种可能性，不管看上去有多么荒诞不经，一定是真正的答案。

“Thor？是你吗？”

狮子的喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，猫科动物的呼噜声代表愉快，这个常识Steve还是知道的，同时他感觉到头顶上的金色鬃毛动了动。

它，或者说他是在点头吗？

“Thor？如果你能听懂我的话，抬一下你的右…爪…右侧的……右前…右手…”Steve差点咬到舌头。那只粘着雪花的毛爪子抬起来，轻轻地落在人类弯曲的膝盖上，用一种异常熟悉的节奏拍了拍。

那分明就是Thor温暖有力的大手，时不时落在自己的颈后，肩膀，或者大腿上，每次都令自己莫名感到脸上发烫。

Steve把手放在那个大爪子上揉了揉毛，心情异常复杂：“Thor，所以说你变成一头狮子了？”头顶的鬃毛又动了动，狮子的呼噜声停了下来，变成一声极为低沉悠长的：“唔呜………”它听起来快要哭了。

天呐，真让人心碎，Steve连忙在巨兽胸前那蓬松的鬃毛上拍了拍，安慰道：“别担心，你会变回来……的吧？”

知道这头巨兽原来是雷神变的，虽然兽化状态有些堪忧，但是Steve总算不用担心自己会被吃掉了，加上自己不再是孤身一人流落雪野，身边有了自己最为信任的队友，心情忽然放松的美国队长这才觉得身体依然疲倦不堪，眼看太阳还有一会儿才会升起，他倦怠地缩在狮子温暖的怀抱里，没多久就睡熟了。

金毛狮子状态的Thor调整姿势，侧躺在昨晚那堆树枝搭成的简陋小窝上，把Steve搂在自己的爪子中间，一双蓝色兽瞳一眨不眨地注视着他。不知道为什么，总觉得这样的Steve看起来，好像真的很好吃。金毛狮子伸出一点舌尖，在那白皙的侧脸舔了舔，冰凉的光滑皮肤有点像中庭的水果硬糖，甜津津的。

它被这口感迷住了，忍不住还想继续，可是猫科动物带着倒刺的舌面没几下就把那片细嫩的皮肤磨红了，Thor又心疼起来，只得停了下来。但是没忍多久还是克制不了变成狮子后的大猫本性，转而开始舔Steve柔软的头发，把原本还算体面的发型弄得像个鸡窝一样乱蓬蓬的。

Steve被折腾来折腾去，虽不情愿却还是万般无奈地醒了过来：“……Thor？别闹了，我头发都快被你薅光了……”

金毛狮子浑身一僵，有点不好意思地收回了舌头，大脑袋无辜地垂下来，鬃毛盖住了Steve被自己舔得湿漉漉的头发，天气太冷了，露在外面大概会立刻结一头冰。Steve又闭上眼睛，后背抵在温暖又柔软的狮子肚皮上实在让他一点也不想起来面对零下几十度的严寒，他决定暂时不去考虑自己实际上是躺在雷神Thor的怀里这件有损美国队长威严的事情。

“唔……”金毛狮子胸腔的声音通过亲密接触在自己的身体里产生了奇妙的共鸣，Steve转过身，面对着狮子，手伸直了才沿着狮子的侧腹滑到兽类的肩胛处，在那片鬃毛下顺了顺它的后背：“Thor……没事的，等我们回到基地，大家一起帮你想办法，一定能让你变回去。”

“对了，变成狮子之后，你的锤子呢？”

巨兽这一次发出的声音更加怨念了，Steve顿时觉得自己问了一个蠢问题，也是，就算锤子在，一头狮子该怎么挥动这把神器呢？用牙叼着玩命甩头吗？

“不过锤子还在附近是吗？”

大脑袋上下晃了晃。

“要不要先把锤子召唤过来？放在身边多少放心些。”

金毛狮子听话地朝一个方向抬起头，不一会儿，一道银光飞来，被狮子一爪子挡住，锵地一声落在雪地里。

Steve一个劲儿想笑，又怕伤了Thor的自尊心。

刚才金毛狮子抬起大毛爪子拦锤子的动作，蠢萌蠢萌的，真的好想录下来。

Thor早就发现怀里人憋笑憋得直抖了，心里一阵委屈，明明是他要求把锤子召唤过来的，现在又笑话自己接锤子的姿势不如平日帅气。金毛狮子低吼了一声翻身将Steve压住，鼻子皱了起来，这是猫科动物发怒的象征。

可惜Steve对猫的理解程度太浅，非但不惧，反而觉得Thor这个急吼吼的样子更可爱了，他半抬起身在那三角形的湿润鼻头上贴了贴脑门：“真的别着急，你看你既然能拦得住，说明锤子还是认可你的，你一定不会一直是个狮子的。”

Thor又侧躺下来，两个前爪占有欲十足地将Steve紧紧搂在怀里，刚才就放开了那么几秒钟，他的队长那一头浅金色的短发真的开始结冰了。

狮子形态也没有那么糟糕啊，Thor自我安慰地想道，平时的我虽然不怕冷，却无法给吾友Steven提供这么温暖的庇护所，骄傲的美国队长也不会愿意这样子被我抱在怀里。

真正的问题是，本来是听说Steven出事，着急忙慌来到这里，结果自己一落地就莫名其妙变成了没法见人的兽型，通讯工具也全都弄丢了，锤子也挥不了了，打滚卖萌费了一天劲儿才让Steve认出自己，后续交流看起来也会很困难，到底该怎么才能把吾友安安全全带出这片雪原呢？

美队还是那个落难的美队，赶来救美的英雄却变成了大猫。

Thor觉得自己的表白之路真的是太蜿蜒曲折了。

——————————————


	3. 第三章

太阳彻底升起来也没能给这片极寒雪野带来什么温度上的提升，Steve靠自己的四倍意志力把自己从狮子怀里艰难地拔出来，一接触到冷空气就打了个寒颤。

“嗷呜……”金毛狮子状态的Thor挨着Steve的一侧也站起身，眷恋地把大脑袋顶到他手臂下蹭了蹭：「我们这是要去哪儿？」

Stev揉搓着狮子的头顶，手指陷在厚厚的鬃毛里，像是听懂了似的解释道：“再往前走，应该会有个村镇。你现在看起来也没什么办法联系到救援了，我们不能坐以待毙。”他把盾牌套到小臂上，磁力回收装置已经冻得失灵了，好在能用最原始的皮带扣紧，但是另一个……

“Thor，不然你叼着你的锤子？”

金毛狮子甩了甩头，不太愉快地龇牙：「不要！」

“那就只能先放在这里了？”Steve对于把重要武器随手扔下还是有点不安，“或者找个绳子之类的把锤子挂在你的脖子上……喂！Thor？”

Steve纠结了半天还是只得追了上去，猫科动物的肉垫在雪地上走得也不算轻松，不过比人类还是方便不少，金毛狮子走出去一段路，听着后面半天没动静，回头才看见Steve又陷在一处齐腰深的雪坑里拔大腿，连忙小跑回去，叼着他的衣领拖出来。史蒂夫坐在雪地上，伸手拍了拍巨兽的脊背：“谢了……我还没找到在雪地里行走的正确方式……你为什么不会陷进去？你明明比我沉多了。”

金毛狮子靠着Steve趴了下来，大脑袋放在他的膝盖上：「我怎么知道。」

Steve拿起狮子的一个爪子，翻过来看了看，猫科动物的爪垫很厚实，很干燥，刚才还贴着雪地行走的肉球球摸着冰凉冰凉的，但没一会儿就热了起来，随着自己的揉搓从肉白色变成了淡粉。Steve好奇地捏了捏中间那个大大的肉垫，几根钢刀般的半透明利刃刷地一下伸了出来，吓了他一跳，狮子的喉咙里咕哝了一声，大毛爪子团了团把指甲收了回去。

“哎？等下，再让我看看，你之前藏在哪里了？”Steve更惊奇了，“这真的很方便，跟特查拉陛下的不太一样，你这个武器的隐蔽效果真的好得多。”

「那是我的指甲，不是武器……」金毛狮子有点郁闷，但是被Steve不轻不重地按摩肉爪又确实很舒服，无论是作为Thor还是作为大猫，都无法抗拒，只好抬着爪任由这位难得流露出孩子气的美国队长仔细地研究。

猫科动物的锋利指甲平时都毫不显山露水地收在厚厚的肉垫和毛发之内，Steve轻轻捏住了一个肉球，那刷然弹出的利爪像是一把月牙形的弯刀，透明的边缘极其锋利，他只是轻轻一碰立刻就被划破了手指：“嘶……”

半眯着眼睛享受爪部按摩的金毛狮子闻到了一丝血腥味，兽瞳陡然扩大，深邃的蓝色瞳仁顿时只剩下边缘的一圈幽深暗夜之色。

化形为猫科动物后，Thor发现自己的嗅觉变得极其敏感。昨天隔了几英里就闻到了Steve伤口散发出的味道，今天距离太近，血液也太新鲜，它猛地扭过头，大睁双眼紧盯着面前的人类。

昨天夜里趁Steve沉沉睡着，它已经细细地舔过了他后背的那道伤口，直到愈合才恋恋不舍地放过。它记得血液那美妙的口感，Steve的血液，带着他本人那清淡又回味无穷的甜津津的滋味。

“咕咚……”它咽了一下口水，用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭Steve的手指，一滴血落在鼻尖，金毛狮子迫不及待地伸出舌头将那散发香气的血珠卷进嘴里。

“唔嗷……”巨兽的低吼声隆隆的，它咂咂嘴，一阵莫名的焦渴从舌尖那一点扩散开来。

「我这是怎么了？该不会是想吃了Steve吧？」Thor心中悚然，不行，得尽快想办法恢复原状。昨天忙着追踪Steve顾不上自己，现在和Steve汇合，没了迫在眉睫的事情，这具巨兽的身体开始感觉到饥饿，不仅仅是胃部，而是更深沉更原始的欲望。

Steve将手指放进嘴里裹了裹，将血迹吮干，浑没在意金毛狮子那晦明晦暗的眼神：“行了，我休息够了，继续出发吧。”

听了这话，巨兽勉强把自己的心思收回来，但并没有反应，而是趴在那里一动不动，把两个前爪往鬃毛下面揣了揣，甚至闭上了眼睛：「不急，吾友，我让你先走一小时的。」

Steve不得不觉得这真的是他人生中最难的跋涉，松软的雪地寸步难行，严寒令他体力逐渐不支，随着又一次陷入雪坑被狮子形态的Thor叼出来，他自暴自弃地躺在雪地上不动了。

金毛狮子慢吞吞踱过来，歪着脑袋居高临下地看着他，Steve莫名觉得自己从那毛茸茸的脸上看到了戏谑的笑容，不由得不服气地哼道：“你得意什么？你要不是变成大猫了，就雷神的体重，你也得卡在雪地里动不了。”

「堂堂雷神，怎么会困在雪里，我可是有Mjolnir的。」狮子咧了咧嘴，看起来就活脱脱是阿斯加德大王子的骄傲神情。

“我知道我知道，”Steve顿时就知道Thor会怎么回答自己，“你有你的神锤……”

“说真的，我多少有点羡慕你们。”向来自持而沉稳的美国队长面对这令人严肃不起来的大猫形态的Thor，似乎变得话多了些，也活泼了些，“你们都会飞。”

“我布置完任务，你们就都飞走了，”这浅金色头发的超级士兵脸上是一点自嘲的微笑，“我还得去爬楼梯。我开飞机的技术也比不上娜塔莎和克林特，你知道吗，当年我第一次开飞机就开进了冰川……要是我也能想个什么办法飞起来就好了。”

「我可以带着你飞的。」Thor在心里对暗恋着的队长表白，「我可以抱着你，或者你也可以抱着我。」

金毛狮子在Steve身边趴下，紧紧挨着队长的身体为他驱寒，拼命克制住替他舔毛的冲动，满怀喜爱地嗅了嗅他的头发。

「你想去哪儿，我都可以带你去。我一直想带你一起通过彩虹桥去往阿斯加德，你搂紧我的腰，我扶住你的肩膀，稍微偏过脸就能亲吻到你的额头。」

“Thor？你好像一直在咕噜咕噜的。”Steve调整了一下姿势，用后背靠着巨兽温暖软和的腹部坐了起来，“什么事儿让你这么高兴？”

Thor竭力想要让自己别再咕噜了，但猫科动物的本能就是在心情愉悦的时候发出这个声音，完全不是靠意志可以控制的，越高兴就咕噜得越响亮，到最后那动静震得Thor都不好意思了。

“有时候我觉得自己什么都不太行。”Steve的声音忽然低落下来，“真刀真枪打起来，大概连娜塔莎也能想办法把我撂倒。机动性也很差，你看现在，我不仅不能为托尼提供帮助，还连累你被困在这荒山野岭里。”

金毛狮子胸腔内的咕噜声停住了，它端正地弯曲后腿坐好，把硕大的脑袋轻轻搭在Steve的肩上，静静地听着。

“你们既然称我为队长，我便也愿不惜一切代价尽自己绵薄之力，”Steve低头看着自己苍白的掌心，“只是如果被别人看到现在的我，还是会觉得失望吧？”

「不，至少对我来说，你绝对不令人失望。恰恰相反，对我来说，你是这九界最独一无二的存在。我已经活了一千五百年，我见证了中庭文明从蒙昧中成长至今。Steven，我肩负着那漫长又沉重的过往，孤独地守护更加无垠的未来。我认识过诸多伟人和神祇，也曾在数不清的战斗和博弈中获得了各种殊荣。然而长命如我，所能收获的至高荣耀，是得以与中庭人Steven Rogers并肩作战，肝胆相照。」

Steve不知道身后那沉静倍伴的雷神心中已经百转千回，正在向众神、向世界树、向浩渺的时间剖白对Steve Rogers的爱慕。堂堂美国队长，现在其实有一点害羞，这是自己第一次剥落了周身的硬壳，向身边最为强大的朋友倾述深埋心中的脆弱。他不会懂的，Steve抿了抿唇，强大的雷神不会懂的。

Thor没忍住，小心地舔了一下Steve冰凉的侧脸，舌尖蹭过那饱满嘴唇的一角。“唔嗷……”它低低呜了一声，羞耻地感觉到了身体里涌动着一股不该产生的暖流。

「Thor Odinson，冷静一点，你，你现在可是一头狮子啊……」

Steve被舔得痛痛痒痒的，注意力又被转移到了巨兽身上：“哎…痒……真的有倒刺啊？好像也很厉害的样子……”他管住自己的手，伸进Thor的嘴里去摸大猫舌头就真的有点过分了。

“你知道吗？我想跟你说一件事，”Steve打起精神，又笑着说道，“反正这里也没别人，你别生气。”

「你跟我要什么都可以，我的队长，即使让我慨然赴死，我亦不会产生半分犹疑。而且Steven，我永远不会生你的气。」

队长的脸上露出一点羞赧的神色：“虽然你可能觉得我不自量力，但我总想试试看，自己能不能拿得起你的锤子……”

金毛狮子抬起一个前爪环过Steve的胸口，压在他的手上：「可以啊，现在就召唤它吧。」

“说起来，我还不知道你那把锤子的名字，叫什么？妙纳尔？”

「应该念做妙尔尼尔，不过没关系，我和你一起。」狮子形态的Thor将前爪垫在Steve人类的手掌下。

一道银光从不远处飞来，锵地一声落在Steve的手中。他一时间感觉仿佛将宇宙万物都擎在掌心，沉重得动弹不得。金毛狮子收回了爪子，温柔注视着Steve在颤抖中抬起的手臂。

「Steven，吾友，别紧张，不要用蛮力。」Thor低沉的嗓音如同阿斯加德的蜜酒那么醇厚，「妙尔尼尔源自恒星停止搏动的心脏，那颗燃尽热量、给一整个星系带去亿万年光耀的星星，在众神之父的祝福下重获不朽，将永世照拂光明普照下的生灵。神锤总会响应九界守护者的召唤，如果你值得，它便必然不会背弃你。」

“Thor……”

「吾友，我就知道！」Thor那率真的喜悦之情溢于言表。

“Thor！”沉浸在陌生力量的裹挟之中，Steve忽然意识到一件事，“你在跟我说话？我能听见你在说话！”

「我只是在……吾友，你竟能听见我的声音？」

“听得清清楚楚，像是你就在我的脑海中对我说话。”Steve笑得很开心，靛蓝电流点亮了他的眼眸，他伸手顺了顺狮子胸口蓬松的金色鬃毛，“也像是我忽然钻进了你的心里。”

————————————


	4. 第四章

————————————

Steve拿着神锤只欣喜了一小会儿，就又犯起愁来：“可是我怎么带你一起走呢？”

「吾友，不用考虑我，你先去寻找那个村镇，确定位置之后，我可以步行过去。」

“可是……”

「别犹豫了，Steven，去吧。」金毛狮子抬头轻轻顶了一下Steve的胸口，「至少你得先联络上其他人才行。」

“那，我先去前面看看，你一定要小心。”Steve揉了揉狮子头顶蓬松松的鬃毛，忽然有点舍不得似的微微俯身将额头抵了过去，“别乱跑啊，我马上就回来。”

他们之间的体形差让这个动作做得格外自然，巨兽金色的大脑袋顶在Steve怀里，鼻尖蹭过他硬邦邦的作战服。

Steve听到怀里的狮子咕哝了一声，与此同时心里那属于Thor的低沉声音也清晰地传来：「衣服好硬，磨得不舒服⋯⋯不过Steven的气味真好闻。」

他的脸刷地一下红了，连忙松开狮子脑袋，慌慌张张地退了几步。

金毛狮子似乎并没有意识到自己队长的反应，心里的话还没有停下：「好想剥开这层作战服，好想舔他的……」

Steve手里的锤子当啷一声落了地，那熨烫着胸腔的话语戛然而止。狮子Thor姿态亲昵地朝他走过来，长长的尾巴在身后轻快地摆动着，开玩笑似的将发呆的美国队长扑倒，蓝色兽瞳温柔地注视着他：“唔……”

没拿着锤子的时候，Steve并不能从心里直接听见Thor的声音，但是他大概猜得出狮子的意思，它在问，怎么了。

怎么了？Steve忽然一阵羞恼，你还问我怎么了，你刚才在想什么？什么叫我的气味真好闻？什么叫想剥开我的作战服？什么叫……什么？？！！

这话实在说不出口，Steve眼神复杂，从狮子身下翻身站起，拎起锤子闷闷地说：“没事，那我先……”他没说完就甩动神锤朝之前看好的方向飞了出去。

Thor有点莫名地看着Steve刷地一下腾空而起，溅起的大片雪花弥漫成一团冰凉的雾气，狮子形态的他本能地甩了甩头，施施然就地卧下，「Steven让我不要乱跑，那我就在这里等他吧。」

没多久Steve就回来了，金毛狮子正侧卧在雪地里睡觉，脑袋枕在自己的盾牌上，一只大毛爪捂着眼睛，姿势很放松，Steve轻巧地落在巨兽身边，金色鬃毛内那对贝壳般的大圆耳朵转了转，他听见心里Thor的声音在说话，还带着朦胧睡意：「Steven，怎么这么快就回来了？」

“村镇是有，但是他们说话我听不懂，而且大概因为前两天的暴风雪，他们的通讯也全部断了。”在空中飞了半天冻得够呛的Steve，本来想像之前那样缩到狮子暖融融的胸腹间，可转念一犹豫，还是保持了一段距离坐在一块冒出雪地的黑色岩石上，“看起来他们帮不上我们什么忙了。天色不早了，我在不远处的半山腰发现了一个山洞，今晚可以先去那边停留一宿。”

「好吧，吾友，不用着急，既然能飞了，其实你可以飞远一点看看。」

“明天吧，不过我怕迷路。”Steve笑着说，“你这个锤子真的不太好控制，刚才差点把我拽到岩壁上……”

巨兽翻了个身，不满意Steve跟自己隔开的那么远的距离，「山不就我，我可以自己挪过去。」

它不由分说地将Steve团在怀里，把一只前爪放在队长的膝盖上：「不要让妙尔尼尔操控你，你需要召唤它，与它对话。妙尔尼尔陪伴了我超过五百年，握着它的每一刻依然像父亲第一次将它置于我掌心时，那心愿达成，恰当好处的服帖。」

“就像我的盾牌，”Steve想起自己从那一堆花样百出的武器装备里将振金盾抽出来时的感觉，“忽然之间找到了刚刚好的最佳搭档。”

「是的，吾友，就是那种感觉……」Thor的声音忽然低了下去，Steve开始能区分得出，心里出现的哪些话是Thor正在对自己说出口的，哪些是这位雷神大人不足为外人道的小心思。

比如接下来下面这一堆：

「就像与我的队长比肩御敌的酣畅淋漓，与吾友Steven共饮同一壶美酒的微醺甜蜜。可惜只差一点点，每次都只差一点点，来不及向他尽诉衷肠，连朋友间的拥抱都屈指可数，甚至直到刚刚，才以兽吻第一次碰触到他的唇角……Steven的皮肤是那么光滑……还想要，想要很多，想要吻他，想要把他……」

“咳咳……”Steve实在听不下去了，周围明明那么寒冷，可是他觉得自己快被Thor那露骨的心思点成一支人型火炬了，“Thor，我……我们出发吧，冬天白日很短，眼看这又快天黑了……”

狮子形态的Thor跑起来速度惊人，Steve飞到山洞里布置布置升起火的功夫，巨兽已经晃晃悠悠踱步进来，自觉地在Steve用树枝和松树针叶铺好的大窝里趴好，半球形的兽瞳睁得圆圆的看着自己的队长。

Steve不敢再去碰那个锤子，怕再听到什么不该听的话，忙忙碌碌给自己事儿做，努力避开Thor的目光自顾自地念叨着：“你也该饿了吧？可惜这片雪野真的是什么生物都没有，刚才那个村镇的人跟我比划了半天，好像意思是附近有河流，有河流应该会有鱼，明天我去看看能不能找到……我还有一点压缩干粮，但是大概你也吃不下去，娜塔莎以前跟我说过，猫科是纯肉食动物，乱吃含麸食品会让你掉毛……”

金毛狮子把脑袋搭在自己交叠的毛爪上，静静地看着Steve坐在火堆前的背影，在那熟悉的略带鼻音的嗓音中昏昏欲睡。

从山洞向外望去能看到西斜的落日，橘黄色的余晖由那一点不带温度的残阳向下辐射大地，强烈的西北风正沿着地平线席卷而来。

Steve听见背后的呼吸声更加低缓，金毛狮子已经睡着了。他侧过身，看见那只挺会享受的大猫不知什么时候又把他的盾牌扒拉过去当枕头枕着了。对于不怕冷的巨兽来说，这山洞里的温度大概是太温暖了，三角形的鼻头在火光中显得温温润润的，Steve小心地碰了一下那只耷拉在外面掌心朝上的毛爪，厚实的肉垫果然已经冒汗了，摸起来是潮湿的。

有点可爱。他不禁微笑起来，虽然知道Thor一定不会喜欢这个评价，Steve还是不由自主地一边揉捏了几下，一边想，不知道Thor真正的掌心，是不是也像猫爪一样厚实温暖。

他想到刚才不留神偷听到的话语，消化了这么半天，还是有种难言的困窘感。

或许对来自异域外星的阿斯加德大王子来说，这爱慕可以坦坦荡荡只待一个点头彼此便能莫逆于心，但是对于自己这个出生于上世纪二十年代的美国人，同性之爱充满了背德和不洁的意味。他见过因此事被族人殴打致死的可怜男子，也曾在周末礼拜中听过牧师严苛的训导。Steve那短暂的军旅生涯中，对这类事情虽然见惯不怪，不过看起来那大都是为了暂时纾解焦虑和寂寞的行为，不曾有人以爱为之冠名。

Thor对我产生那些念头，难道也是为了纾解那些在无情战斗中不断累计起来的压力吗？是我刚好符合他的审美？是我刚好就在他的身边？

Steve内心被酸楚的滋味浸透了，他不知道这究竟是因为被信任的队友暗暗觊觎的尴尬，还是因为被Thor觊觎的也許只是自己的身体。

山洞外的风声越来越响，打断了Steve的沉思，他起身搬开挡在洞口的石块，这才发现外面不知何时已经下起了暴风雪，飞旋的雪粒如同无数细碎锋利的钻石在天地间肆虐，他刚露出头，便被一道冰凌划破了侧脸，赶紧又缩了回来，将石头牢牢地堵了回去。

他抹了一下脸，发现伤口还挺深，弄了一手鲜血，严寒天气让他的血清运作很慢，一时间竟止不住血。他转过身，被不知道何时已经无声无息站在自己身后的金毛狮子吓了一跳：“Thor，你走路怎么一点声音也没有…”

打开豁口的这一小会儿工夫，山洞里的温度急剧下降，Steve抓了把雪搓了搓手，把血迹洗掉，坐回到火堆边烤着手，“坏消息，突然下暴风雪了，不知道会持续多久。我说，这个暴风雪跟你这位雷神没什么关系吧？”

金毛狮子似乎没有听见队长的那句玩笑话，全副心思都放在那道新鲜的伤口上，它小心地凑过去舔了一下，用粗糙的舌尖轻轻刷过那道从颧骨横亘到耳际的狭长血口。

“嘶——”Steve抽了口气，向后一仰躲开了它，“我可不是大猫啊，没事，一会儿就愈合了。”

“唔嗷……”巨兽低吼了一声，狭小的山洞内它的声音显得很有威慑力，Steve又感到一阵脊髓处仿佛被冰水冲灌的寒噤，这是人类在面对巨大兽类时本能的恐惧感。

“Thor？”他不动声色，身体却绷紧了，“你怎么了？”

巨兽四爪据地，一步步向他靠近，深蓝的兽瞳渐渐被扩张的黑色瞳孔占满，Steve顿觉不对，猛地拧身扑向自己的盾牌，却被速度更快的狮子一爪按住了肩膀，面朝下压制得死死的，粗重的兽息喷在自己的后颈。

“Thor！”情急之下，Steve张开手，将妙尔尼尔召唤到掌心，一把向后挥去，却被狮子的利爪轻松接住，拍到一边，Steve趁此机会从狮子身下狼狈地翻滚出去，重拳敲在盾牌一侧，抬脚把飞起来的振金盾踹向了那已经失去理智的巨兽，“Thor！醒醒！是我！”

金毛狮子被一盾砸在头上，却仿佛毫发无伤，只略顿了一顿又想猱身而上，Steve再次招来锤子握在手里，还没来得及攻击，忽然胸腔内涌动起一阵暖流，Thor的呢喃依稀可辨：……这个味道好甜……Steven……Steven，我爱你……Steven……我爱你……我想要你……我想要……

Steve错愕之间再一次被金毛狮子按在爪下，只来得及将握着神锤的掌心抵在兽类健壮的胸口，手指关节处传来属于猫科动物急促的心脏搏动，他闭上眼睛，感觉到狮子的鼻息落在自己的耳边。白天他带着好奇研究过的利爪只一下就从领口撕开了自己那件结实的作战服，紧接着猫科动物带着倒刺的舌面便迫不及待地贴上了那片光滑的皮肤。

“Thor，醒醒，你不能这么做。”他握着锤柄的手指发着抖，心里还在急切地呼唤着自己的队友，“快醒醒！”

靛蓝色的电流一瞬间从神锤纠缠而出，愈燃愈烈，将不断舔舐着Steve的巨兽包裹起来，一人一兽在洞穴内的身影成了一团光球，Steve周身被电流通过，一阵微麻，不禁大睁双眼。

身上的重量并没有减轻，但是那金色鬃毛的轮廓却飞快地紧缩，瞬息之间，熟悉的面容便出现在眼前，Thor依然穿着那身战斗时常穿着的银灰铠甲，金发没有绑起来，零散地垂落在脸侧，一双深蓝眼睛里暗潮汹涌。他低头看了看自己，伸手拨开了挡在胸前的神锤，沉重的身躯紧紧地压迫着他的队长，将一个隐忍许久的吻落在Steve的唇上。

“唔！”Steve一时间懵了，甚至稍微分神反省了一会儿，他发现自己竟然一直在被强吻，明明是个武力值可以超越人类极限好几倍的超级士兵，偏偏随便哪个娇小姑娘都能把自己拎过去一顿深吻，到了Thor这里看起来情况也没什么逆转。

Thor感觉到他的心不在焉，不轻不重地咬了一下他的舌尖，Steve被激得清醒了一些，竭力侧过脸大口喘息。

Thor顺势沿着他紧绷的颈侧线条亲吻着，一手从那件被狮子撕裂的作战服侧面伸了进去，摸了摸紧窄柔韧的腰线，连身的作战服给他提供了很大便利，只稍再向下，他便可以……

“！！Thor！”Steve剧烈挣扎起来，这有点太过火了，他反手扣紧Thor的手腕，“你干什么！还没醒吗！”

埋在自己颈窝里的金色脑袋终于抬了起来，他撑着地的手肘调整了一下角度，捋了捋Steve金褐色的眉毛，轻轻把薄唇落在那紧皱的眉心：“我醒着呢，Steven，从来没有这么清醒过。”

山洞里过分暖和了，坚硬铠甲贴在Steve胸口的皮肤上，被逐渐升高的体温熨烫出铁和血的味道。

“这时间地点都糟糕透顶，可我等待一个完美的时机等了太久，不愿也不能再错过此刻了。”

属于Thor的温存低语和自己手握神锤时才能窥见的神之心声由内而外合二为一，融成了一曲交响乐，将Steve的身体重重裹挟，“Steven，我爱你。爱你忠诚刚勇，爱你执拗不屈，爱你虽千万人吾往矣，爱你以凡人之躯，比肩神明。”

年轻坦诚的阿萨神仿佛已经剖开灵魂向他句读爱意，“你可愿许给我这个称谓，让我成为Steven Rogers的爱人？我能否请得你金子般的心，自此携手，让我追随你直到地狱之门？”

“你……Thor……”Steve还不习惯这么悠长的告白，张口结舌地瞪着他，身体上的反应却先一步做出了答复。

Thor似乎笑了一下，并没有在意心上人那手足无措的漫长沉默，自顾自俯下身。这一次，Steve只能感觉到灵魂中那低沉得犹如大提琴般震慑心灵的低沉声线，正在轻声细语着不可以被第三个人听见的情话。

———————————


	5. 第五章

Thor的铠甲不断地蹭过胸前那两颗因寒冷和恐惧硬起来的细小肉粒，弄得Steve又痒又疼，他被羞耻感弄得全身发红，忍不住想要侧过身挡住自己，却被Thor坚定地按住了肩膀，逐渐挪下去的薄唇轻轻含住了其中一颗，将那一点淡色的软肉在牙齿间细细地研磨：「Steven，吾爱，你这里是粉色的，像初春的小石楠花一样新鲜精致。」  
“住口……”Steve红着脸，毫无震慑力地嗔了一声，才发现Thor根本没在用嘴说话，“别咬！你别……”男人的那个位置不该有什么感觉，但是脆弱部分被吮吸啃噬令他头皮发麻。  
「你好香，带着蜂蜜糖的甜味，我想直接把你吞下去……」  
Thor与Steve紧握锤柄的手十指相扣，一道电流闪过，他身上的铠甲消失了，火热的身躯与爱人的胸口紧贴，那肌肤相亲的美妙触感让两人都发出一声快慰的叹息，Thor迫不及待地将那身深蓝的作战服剥掉，一个个湿热的吻顺着Steve身前绷紧的肌肉线条描摹着，将爱人拆吃入腹的欲望将他涨得满满的，几乎要控制不住自己的理智。  
端方正直的美国队长即使是赤身裸体躺在自己身下，也散发着莫名的纯净气息，在Thor火热唇舌的攻城伐地之下，他不肯面对似地挡住眼睛，紧紧抿着唇，连发出的喘息都几不可闻。  
Thor的心里却突然清晰地听到了Steve的声音，不像平时那么温文，而是带着颤抖，和自己一样浸透了情欲：“从刚才就硬得难受……天呐他在干什么？……可恶！我是个男人！Thor是，是把我当成女人么……”  
嗯？居然是这样吗？Thor没有松开锤柄，克制着自己的渴望，抬头朝爱人露出一个有点害羞又跃跃欲试的奇异笑容，身体继续向下滑去，充满喜爱地吻了吻爱人那硬得要命的男性象征，舌尖自下而上滑过柱身，一口将红润的冠状头部含进嘴里。  
“啊啊！Thor！”阿萨神的口腔内湿滑滚烫，Steve被这突如其来的快慰弄得差一点直接交待过去，半撑着坐起来，手指扣住了Thor的侧脸想将他推开，却被牙齿磨在冠状边缘的痛爽抽干了力气。  
这就是爱他的感觉，想要一点点吃掉他，听他发出沉浸在情欲中的呻吟。Thor越含越深，怜爱地听着心里那属于Steve的青涩低语：“不行，不能这样……不可以让Thor给我……天呐……我快要……啊啊啊！！”Steve的咽喉中传来一阵哽咽，猛地向上弓起身子，最后关头硬是把自己从Thor口中拔了出来，白浊全部喷洒在身前，将潮红的胸腹点缀得一片淫靡。  
「Steven，宝贝儿舒服吗？你射了好多，唔，你真的好甜……别动，Steven，让我帮你舔舔干净……」  
Steve全身都在高潮中颤栗着，再也受不了Thor在自己心里絮絮叨叨的那些色情描述，一把想要甩开锤柄，却被对方牢牢扣紧：「在我面前你永远不必害羞，Steven，看你的阴茎还硬着呢，它满足了吗？你喜欢我这么对待它吗？」  
“别这么……别说了！”他在心里崩溃地怒道，“这么快就……就……太尴尬了……”  
「我喜欢你的声音，Steven，你不喜欢我的吗？我喜欢你控制不住情欲的样子……」Thor在他紧绷的小腹吮吻出斑斑点点的痕迹，随后坐起身，将自己嵌进了他双腿之间，「分开一点，宝贝儿……」  
还在浑身发软的Steve懵懵懂懂地顺着他的力道张开腿，Thor的手顺着他的身体抚摸着滑下来，包住了他的臀，使劲揉捏着那团手感扎实的肌肉：「Steven，可以吗？」他的指尖划过了臀缝，意有所指地蹭过某个隐秘的地方，「这里……」  
凛冽寒风夹杂着雪花从洞口的石头缝隙间涌入，超级士兵也是人类的超级士兵，多少有些惧寒，失去Thor紧贴着的体温庇护，他身上顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“什么？在说什么……听不清……冷……能不能靠近一点……”Steve内心的声音还有点迷迷糊糊的，Thor失笑，对自己清纯的爱人产生了一点恻隐之心，松开神锤，腾出手将Steve拉起来裹进自己怀里，反复舔舐他发干的唇，热情地爱抚那一身被细腻皮肤包裹的坚实肌肉，这才心疼地发现压在下面的白皙后背已经被树枝枯叶扎得满是血痕，偏这人最能忍，连心里的声音都没露出一丝端倪。  
“Thor……”逐渐回神的Steve发现自己以一个暧昧的姿势跨坐在Thor健壮的大腿上，对方那根无论是长度还是纬度看起来都很不科学的阴茎已经硬得流出滑液，气势汹汹地抵着自己的小腹，他迟疑地将它握住，内心有一点被比下去了的别扭：这真是傲视群雄的尺寸……  
Thor“唔”了一声，嘴唇更加急躁地求索着，攻城略地的吻一直顶入到舌根，口腔内的每一寸都被舔弄得酥麻疼痛，扣在后腰的手紧得几乎要把自己捏出淤青，良久这明显欲求不满的阿萨神才肯稍稍放过他，高耸的鼻梁在Steve浅金色的发际难耐地磨蹭着。  
Steve再清纯也知道箭在弦上，接下来肯定得发生些什么。他颤抖着把脸埋在Thor的颈窝里，下定决定似地点点头，艰难地咽了一下口水，又点点头：“……我觉得我能扛得住，你来吧。”那仿佛英勇就义般的语气把满腔热血的Thor弄得哭笑不得差点泄气。他纠结一番，不知从什么地方掏出来一个巴掌大的精致容器，把Steve羞红的脸从自己肩上掰起来，往他嘴里灌了一大口。  
“咳……你还带着酒？”Steve对Thor毫无戒心，顺从地将那带着苦涩的酒液咽了下去，“呃……很苦啊，你的蜜酒好像过期了……”  
Thor有一点心虚，洛基那家伙是不是早就算好了这一出，什么时候居然把我的腰带里藏的蜜酒偷偷成了这种助兴的药酒。他不置可否，双手探了下去，在美国队长那著名的翘臀上揉捏着，没有了衣服的阻碍，那紧实的臀肉手感美妙绝伦。  
没几分钟，Steve就知道那酒是干什么用的了，他来不及跟Thor兴师问罪，身体里的异状已经令他应接不暇。  
“Thor！……”他顾不上害羞，伸手一把环过Thor的脖颈，狠狠捏紧了他的颈窝，像是要把彼此嵌在一起，体内那股横冲直撞的欲火烧得他大汗淋漓，两人勃起的阴茎挤在同样坚实的腹肌之间互相摩擦着，被汗水和分泌出来的滑液浸得糯湿一片，Steve在这药酒催发的热度中哆嗦着不知所措，无论怎么磨蹭撸动也达不到顶峰的焦渴把他逼出了泪水，“Thor！算了，你直接进来……我……”  
“喂喂！Steven，不行，你再忍忍……”Thor将自己的披风垫在下面，让浑身湿淋淋的Steve趴在上面，掰开被自己捏得满是深红印痕的臀肉，吮了吮自己的手指，小心地探进了那个隐秘的入口。  
药酒的作用很迅猛，Thor感觉到那暖热的内壁已经湿润起来，然而这具未经人事的身体依然紧致得寸步难行，他抽动了几下，Steve立刻在他手下蜷缩成一团，像是在本能地抵制那陌生的、说不清是快感还是痛楚的情潮，无助地呼唤着他的名字：“Thor……”  
Thor侧躺下来，将爱人的身体搂进怀里，一边舔舐着那红透了的耳垂，一边加快了手上的动作，用两根手指抽插捣弄着逐渐湿软下来的甬道，屈起的指节无意间剐蹭过敏感内壁的某一部分，Steve发出了一声近乎哭泣的尖锐呻吟，反应激烈地将后背抵进Thor怀里，半是恼火半是求饶地摇着头：“不行了，不行了Thor，我受不了了，你别碰……”  
Thor置若罔闻，残忍地转动手腕，指尖轻柔又坚定地在那个地方磨蹭研磨着，Steve剧烈地挣动了一下，汗湿的皮肤光滑得要命，差一点儿真的从怀里掉出去，Thor钢铁般的手臂将他从胸前拦住，他这才发现Steve的胸肌形状很特别，圆鼓鼓像是为自己的掌心而生，不由得爱不释手地抚弄揉捏，恶趣味地拧了拧那兀自硬挺着的细小乳粒。  
过分的快感累积着，Thor感觉到紧裹着自己手指那湿滑的甬道抽搐起来，便又加入一根手指，找准了肉穴内那处微硬的敏感腺体，重重地翻搅操弄，直到那里红肿发烫，狠狠地将Steve逼上了顶峰，前面硬着的阴茎铃口微张，一股股混着白浊的透明液体汩汩地涌了出来。前列腺高潮来得粘稠而缓慢，近乎酷刑的漫长快感把Steve倔强的身体彻底驯服，肉穴柔软翕张，在药酒的效力下，更多的透明爱液随着抽出的长指流下大腿，Thor的掌心被浇得湿漉漉的，Steve的敏感让他有点吃惊，刚才的药酒大概不该让他喝那么多。  
他舔了舔那亮晶晶的滑润爱液，然后全数抹在自己的阴茎上撸动了两下，忍着想要直接捅进去的兽性欲望，将背对自己的Steve翻了过来，用力把缩成一团的爱人捋平压在身下：“Steven，吾爱，看着我。”  
刚刚结束两次高潮的Steve神色恍惚，甚至没意识到下身抵在脆弱穴口处的那个危险的庞然大物，只茫然地点了点头，Thor观察着他的神色，还是不放心地召来妙尔尼尔：「Steven，你还好吗？」Thor感觉到内心静悄悄的，他的队长似乎陷入了某种意义上的静止，「Steven？」  
“……嗯…”等了一会儿Steve有些软绵绵的声音终于再次出现，“好累……但还想要……怎么办……Thor…居然给我用药……阿斯加德的酒，我得记下来，以后不能再喝了……”  
Thor沉了沉腰，将硕大的阴茎顶了进去，Steve心里那一点碎碎念顿时变成一声变调了的闷哼：“唔！”倔强的美国队长，越是真疼了越是一声不吭，Thor只觉得自己被湿软甬道绞得几近爆发，在自己能控制的范围内尽量缓慢地没根而入，直到紧绷着的小腹贴上了Steve发着抖的腿根，才听到身下的人发出轻轻一声似乎是说“太大了”的嘟哝，他伏下身吻了吻Steve湿透的睫毛，小声安抚着他：“好了好了，就疼这一下，后面就好了宝贝儿……”  
Steve什么疼都受过，没觉得这疼有什么忍不了的，但是Thor那哄骗般的语气格外窝心，他不由自主地笑了一下，却不知自己眯着湿润双眼的缱绻微笑简直是给Thor灌了一整壶助兴的药酒，他的蓝色眼眸色泽暗沉，盯着Steve看了一会儿，手从固定着胯骨的位置顺着那筋肉修长的大腿滑了上去，握惯了冷兵器的粗糙拇指在Steve膝窝内部光滑的肌肤处刮擦着，用了一点力气把Steve的双腿慢慢拎起来，挂在自己宽阔的肩膀上，让这具强大又柔韧的战士身体向自己全无保留地彻底展开，深埋体内的阴茎一点点抽了出来，退到一半，突然又捅了回去。  
“啊！”Steve被这猝不及防的顶弄撞出声音，还没等他回过神，又是几下快进快出的抽插，将他肺里的氧气顶弄一空，“不！等！啊啊……啊！……”  
甬道被动地拓展到最大，脆弱的内壁黏膜羞怯又热情地吮吸着那尺寸过分的阴茎，不规则的大幅度抽送带出来淅淅沥沥的滑液和淫靡不堪的水声，Steve羞赧难当地咬住自己的手腕，却被Thor拽了出来，惩罚性地再一次加大了身下动作的幅度，每一次几乎全部抽出又重重地全部没入，他那天赋异禀的巨物一下又一下毫不费力地碾过甬道内最难耐的敏感点直达深处，毫无章法的肆意操弄将痛楚和快感搅成一团砸进了Steve的体内，尾椎处传来一阵阵酥麻的战栗，神智和意识都被Thor引领着迷失在那无边无际的的欲海内。  
“啊……啊啊！Thor！我……”Steve被那仿佛看不到头的抽送逼得走投无路，他已经两天没有进食，体力逐渐不支，在身下一次过分沉重的冲撞中全身巨震，几近昏厥，Thor将压在肩头的长腿放下来，一边轻柔按摩着爱人的身侧，一边啄吻着他方正利落的下颌线条：“Steven？你还好吗？唔，宝贝儿你咬得太紧了……不然你放松，让我先出来……”  
Steve从一阵濒死般的干性高潮中缓过神来，身下甬道依然麻痒难耐，那蓄势待发的巨物只略略向外抽出，内壁便不知羞耻地绞上柱身。他微妙地撇了一下嘴，对Thor的体贴不知如何回答，既舍不得让爱人拔出来，又不肯直言那一句想要，最后只得闭上眼心一横，勉力将一双长腿盘上了Thor深陷的腰窝，脚后跟在阿萨神那同样浑圆有力的臀部报复性地使劲磨了磨。  
得到默许首肯的Thor重重一顶，那淫靡的肉体撞击的声音像是开启了某个机关，Steve没忍住那一下彷彿泛着蜂蜜甜味的绵长呻吟，又抬手想把脸藏起来。  
金发神祇拉开他的手臂，深情地注视着身下的爱人，看着他潮红的脸和含泪的蓝眼睛，看他在快感中苦苦挣扎始终不肯乖乖屈服的倔强神情，他的皮肤，他的金发，他浑身上下毫不逊色于自己的精壮肌肉，这是自己深爱的Steven，他的神生千年不曾想象也不敢期待、最终却与自己不期而遇的、最美好的礼物。  
这几天刚刚冒出来的短短胡茬让他的队长看起来不再那么得体整洁，却让Thor感到更加亲切，仿佛终于突破了队友之间的界限，把真实的Steve抓紧了，他们的唇碰在一起，Steve主动地加深了这个吻，直到Thor在身下的动作越来越快，才不得不挣脱出来大口喘息。  
Thor双手握紧爱人紧窄的胯骨，毫不留情地大开大合，把巨物往那湿软娇嫩的甬道内越凿越深，可怕的力度和速率像是要将他钉死在自己的披风上，被爱液和汗水弄得糯湿一片的臀肉在激烈的肉体撞击间发出淫靡湿润的拍击声，Steve羞耻极了，然而血管中熊熊燃烧的情潮逐渐占领了他永远理智审慎的大脑。  
“啊……唔……”他们都没有再说话，只默契地进行了一个和身下动作同样粗野而激烈的亲吻，用男人的方式互相交付彼此温柔的嘴唇和坚硬的欲望，Steve的腿已经渐渐绞不住Thor的身体，可是浑身那被骤然唤醒的情欲还在奔涌着呼喊着想要更多疼爱。  
他想去抚慰自己几近爆发的欲望，却在没完没了急风骤雨般的抽送中双手发软使不上力气，“Thor！Thor！”Steve终于忍不住发出了声音，“我快要……Thor！帮帮我……”  
“Steven，我在这里……”Thor 跪坐起来，把不停战栗的爱人压在自己怀里，自身重量让那根巨物的进入变得更加彻底，Steve咬紧的唇间迸出一声呜咽，饱胀的阴茎夹在彼此小腹那粗硬的毛发间磨蹭着。  
“放松一点，Steven，交给我……”Thor固定住他的腰，继续狠狠地向上操干着那悬在高潮边缘不断抽搐的肉穴，爆裂般的快感随着这新的姿势传导到全身上下，每一滴骨髓，每一寸神经，每一片肌肤都裹挟在浓烈爱情和澎湃性欲中焚烧殆尽，Steve的双眼空茫茫的，全然无助地紧紧抓住Thor的肩膀，白皙手臂绷出一道极富力量感的曲线，“Steven，吾爱，和我一起……”

——————————————

Steve在那声“吾爱”中冲破了极限，与此同时一股暖流像一束击打在灵魂上的烟花，连人带心，都被Thor倾情爱意灌得满满的。他的眼前忽然暗了下来，带着光晕的圆形的视野里只有自己天神爱人的俊美脸庞。  
有什么声音在呼啸汹涌的巨浪里，在永不磨灭的银河中召唤自己。  
蓝鲸归海，星尘落定。  
「Steven Rogers，would you be mine？」  
“Thor……”Steve眯起湿润双眼，“原来是你。”  
这么久以来，我等的人是你。  
阿萨神的心口像是被轻轻拧了一下，渐渐把所有的动作都放得很轻很慢，像是打算用余生一点一点地将这骄傲的复联队长占为己有。  
「是我，Steven，是我。」

Thor还有点不舍得就此结束，Steve却已经疲倦不堪，一下没抱住就让他从怀里滑脱出去，侧趴在披风上。面对着跳跃火光的脸上红云未散，那金褐色的眉宇间仍习惯性地微蹙着：“让我休息一会儿……”他像是知道Thor的念头，不肯服输地喃喃解释着，“不是……反正你得先等我休息一会儿再来……一会儿就行……”话没说完就已经睡着了。  
无所事事的雷神大人还处在心愿达成的兴奋中，却又不忍心打扰熟睡的Steve，只能挨在他身后，上上下下里里外外小心摸索了一圈，有点抱歉地发现自己还是让自己的爱人流了一点血。他鬼使神差地觉得心疼又浪费，将带着血丝的手指送到口边吮了吮，Steven的血，为什么觉得好甜……Thor的全身燥热起来，陡然大睁的双眼内，那圆形的瞳孔渐渐拉长，变成了猫科动物的橄榄形。  
————


	6. 第六章

金毛狮子出现在Thor刚才躺着的地方，人生第一次开荤就被干得死去活来，Steve此刻睡得非常踏实，对此毫无察觉，甚至还本能地顺着舒适的暖意向后靠去。巨兽低头在面前那全无遮拦的身体上深深嗅着，一路向下寻找到味道最为浓郁的位置，在那依然柔软的穴口蹭了蹭，急切地舔弄起来。猫科动物柔韧的舌头向内收紧，避免舌面的倒刺刮伤到人类敏感部位的皮肤，小心翼翼地在微微红肿的褶皱上滑动着，品尝着穴口渗出来的爱液，它不怎么喜欢自己射进去的东西，但是Steve身体里那独特的甜津津的滋味让它欲罢不能，其他什么有的没的也就顾不得了。将外面舔得干干净净之后，它卷动舌头，缓缓地顶了进去，穴口的肌肉本能地收缩，夹紧了探进来的异物，甬道内药酒驱使着的情潮却被这细腻的碰触再次逗引起来，更多的透明爱液随之泛滥，散发着馥郁的情欲气息。它兴奋得浑身发热，舌尖更深地摸索着，张开的兽吻间雪白锋利的尖齿在皮肤上留下一道道浅浅的划痕。  
Steve迷糊之间感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西在那个难以启齿的地方拱来拱去，一激灵醒了个彻底：“Thor！你怎么又变回……不行！你放开我！”  
他挣扎着要起身，却被巨兽用势不可挡的速度和力道死死按住了，那钢刀般的利爪扣在脊柱最脆弱的位置，Steve不确定身上这只由Thor变成的巨兽是否还保留着神智，却也不敢拿自己的性命来试探。  
神锤被金毛狮子压在脚下，他试着召唤，那锤子微微晃动了一下就被一爪按住。他这一顿挣扎让舌头脱出了自己正吮吸着的甜蜜甬道，巨兽发出一点不悦的声音，鼻息凑近了Steve的后颈，带着倒刺的舌面在敏感的颈侧舔了一圈，把那片因恐惧而变得苍白的皮肤磨蹭出一片诱人的潮红。  
刚才Thor灌给自己的药酒很明显还在作用时间内，Steve浑身都敏感得要命，被这么一撩拨，他羞耻地感觉到下身居然又硬了起来，狮子的另一只前爪压住了他的大腿后侧，粗重的呼吸顺着自己的后背一点点滑下，蹭了蹭下陷的腰窝，宽大的舌面缓慢地舔过了敏感的臀肉，Thor刚才用的力道很大，那白皙的皮肤还留着指痕，巨兽顺着那些痕迹一遍遍品尝着这从不示人的柔软肌肤，滚烫的鼻息所到之处染上了一层层潮红温润，兽齿在紧绷的臀肉上轻轻含咬，“不！不要！”Steve的拒绝带着泣音，那轻微的刺痛和深刻的恐惧令他的肌肉微微筋挛，狮子恋恋不舍地松口，在一个个小坑状的齿痕上舔了舔，舌头翻卷着滑进还湿润着的臀缝里。  
Steve在那兽类的舌头再一次伸进后穴时紧紧地咬住身下Thor的披风，才止住自己那一声可耻的呻吟，他的神经几乎要在这可怕的现实面前彻底崩断，自己正在被一头猛兽侵犯，不管那巨兽是不是刚刚深情告白的Thor，这一切都太疯狂了。  
猫科动物极其灵活的舌头在那被人形的Thor狠狠宠爱过的甬道内翻搅着，没有完全卷起来的舌面摩挲着湿热娇嫩的内壁，凸起的倒刺不断地蹭过粘膜上那一处处脆弱至极的敏感点，Steve紧咬着披风的齿间不断溢出带着啜泣的呻吟，过分的快慰几乎成了痛苦，他被巨兽的利爪压制住的腰背随着舌尖在内部的搅动哆嗦着弹起，混沌的大脑只剩下两个念头，想要高潮，想要逃走。狮子似有所感，微调了一下姿势，开始越来越快地用舌头操干起那个诱人的肉穴。  
“啊！啊啊啊！不！！停下！！啊啊啊啊！！！”  
Steve的脑子里一片混沌，鬃毛撩拨皮肤的微痒，按在身上利刃微露的巨爪，和急促的兽息不断地提醒他那正在粗鲁地猥亵自己的，是一头如假包换的野兽。然而后穴传来的陌生而激烈的快感还是一寸寸敲碎了他的脊髓和脑壳，早就勃起的阴茎在身下的披风上磨蹭，敏感的冠状头部被毫无规律可言的折磨中很快变得红肿不堪。前面的痛爽难当让后身的甬道也开始下意识地紧缩，巨兽从善如流加快了舌头的操干，无数倒刺状的舌突重重地碾过每一毫米敏感的内壁黏膜，刺激的快感如同带着电流的鞭子抽打在尾椎处，Steve大喊了一声射了出来，比之前的哪一次都更激烈的射精让他全身脱力，软绵绵地瘫软在地。  
“唔嗷……”金毛狮子也已经被自己高涨的欲望征服，它呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，整个兽躯覆上Steve，一只巨大的毛爪压紧了人类的脖颈，后腿使劲推了推，将Steve的长腿分开到最大，兽类那粗硕可怖长满倒刺的阳物一点一点推进了刚被舌头玩弄过的肉穴。  
“什……不要……不要！！Thor！！！”Steve被吓坏了，然而悬殊的体型和力量让自己的一切挣扎都化为徒劳，“Thor！！！快醒醒！！不行！！！啊啊啊！！！！”  
巨兽似乎被那惨叫声震住了，它弯曲四肢，用柔软温暖的腹部盖住了浑身颤抖的人类：“唔……”它咕哝了一声，舌头在Steve光裸的肩膀上来来回回细致地舔着，不断地嗅着那令自己着迷的气息。  
“放开我……”Steve极力克制着，说出的话还是抖得厉害，“Thor……不能！你不能这么做……”  
“唔嗷……”狮子低吼着，兽类的阳物还是深深捅进了进去，那比Thor的阴茎还要更加粗大的柱身将穴口处撑到了极限，好在是有爱人曾经足够多的耐心开拓和之前的精液作为润滑，Steve并没有受伤，但是那被巨型兽类侵袭到身体深处的恐惧让他的心脏剧烈震荡，他忍了又忍，眼睛里到底慢慢涌出了泪水：“Thor……救我……”他绝望地把脸埋进手臂，不想让它看到自己哭泣的样子。  
巨兽进入之后也没了动作，似乎满足于自己被人类那紧致肉穴包裹的舒适温暖，不急于抽送。“唔呜……”它又低低咕哝了一声，沉重身躯贴紧了人类，胸腹软和浓密的毛磨索着Steve潮湿的皮肤，硕大的金色脑袋垂在他的肩头，舌尖还带着情欲的甜涩味道，怜爱地刷过爱人哭红的眼角，保持着身体相连的姿势静静趴着。  
这明显人性化的状态让Steve心里又有了一线希望，他抓住机会再一次将妙尔尼尔召唤到手里。  
「唔……Steven⋯⋯」还没来得及挥动，Thor的声音正从心里悠悠传来，「Steven……天呐！我在干什么……」  
“Thor！”Steve全身一颤，“Thor！救救我！”  
「唔，别动宝贝儿，你太紧了，我快要控制不住了……」  
“你，你什么时候变成这样的？你怎么会…Thor，这太过了！”  
「对不起，吾爱。我弄伤你了吗？」  
深埋体内的兽类阳物动了动，Steve哆嗦起来，崩溃地感觉到那硬质的倒刺一下一下地戳磨着敏感内壁：“Thor，别这样！快点变回来！”  
「我变不回去，Steven」Thor的声音也很苦恼，「刚才竭尽全力只维持了那么一会儿，一闻到你的血味儿又前功尽弃了……」  
“那你先出来！”Steve不想承认自己已经快要熬不住了，不知为什么他现在身体越来越热，身前的阴茎竟然食髓知味地再一次硬起来，想到居然被一头野兽的舌头干到高潮，Steve觉得自己快要羞愤而死了。  
「不行，有倒刺，硬出来会弄伤你宝贝儿……」  
“所以你为什么要进来！”Steve气得浑身发抖，上半身不由得微微抬起，却牵一发而动全身地让甬道内的阳物捅进里前所未有的深度，“啊！你！”  
「对不起，Steven…我错了……我也不知道我是怎么了……」  
“啊……现在怎么办……”Steve只觉得荒诞极了，那根兽类的狰狞阳物正蠢蠢欲动地把自己钉在原地，只怕一抽送就能把自己的内脏都拖拽出来，“对不起有什么用！”  
「Steven，这个兽形状态的自控力似乎很差，你不然试一下自己……」  
“什么！！！”Steve难以置信自己正在进行什么样的交流，“你是让我自己配合被一头狮子操吗？！”  
「宝贝儿，不是狮子，这还是我，别怕……我不会……」金毛狮子的身体忽然颤抖了一下，「唔……Steven，你里面好舒服……我好想要……」  
那含糊的声音不是正常的Thor，Steve心里一凉，身上的巨兽调整了一下姿势，那狰狞阳物也被带动着在肉穴内研磨着，Steve一口咬住自己的手，被那剧烈的刺激折磨得几近昏厥。狮子按在他肩上两只前爪虽然还勉强记得收起利刃，但那力度却是确凿的压制，让他纹丝不能动，下身的阳物稍微抽出一点点，在一个很浅的幅度范围内缓慢而迟疑地顶弄了起来，那可怕的酥麻快感比疼痛更加锐利，Steve全身僵住了，寒意爬上了脊柱，它，它要开始了吗？不，不行！它真的会干死我的！Thor！Thor！他感觉到体内之前射进去的白浊被兽类的巨物挤了出来，湿润地滑下大腿，全面失控的糟糕状态让他忍不住收紧了穴口。  
「……就是太紧了……」Thor那意识模糊的声音似乎还在抱怨，「动不了……Steven……你咬得好紧……有点疼……」  
那我还真是！对！不！起！你！啊！！！  
Steve的身体在愤怒和恐惧中颤栗，却只能按捺自己苦苦哀求着：“Thor！！你等等！你先停下……求求你，你听到了吗？先停下！！”  
粗硬的鬃毛在Steve的后颈扫来扫去，金毛狮子将脑袋垂得低低的，亲昵地挨着人类的侧脸，它的呼吸没有动物的腥味，依然是Thor那温暖又微微干燥的气息：“唔……”  
「Steven……你还好吗？是不是很疼？」  
“不怎么疼……只是………等下，这不是疼不疼的问题！！！”Steve的心里乱成一团，“你变回来，Thor，你变回来怎么样都可以，求你了……”  
「Steven，别害怕，我永远不会伤害你，闭上眼睛，宝贝儿……」  
巨兽依然在很小的范围内缓慢而沉重地捣弄着他，身体深处那部分人类性器不可能到达的内壁极其的柔嫩羞怯，被布满硬质突起的兽茎猝然撑开反复碾磨，电流般的麻痛穿透了层层肌理扩散到皮肤，Steve起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，急促地喘息着：“……啊……Thor，我不行，不能……”  
那属于阿萨神永远笃定低沉的话语仿佛一双大手捧住了自己凌乱搏动的心脏：「Steven，闭上眼睛，乖……别怕，这还是我，是你的爱人，是你的Thor。」  
“Thor……”形势逼人，Steve不得不顺从地合上双眼，“你，你欺人太甚……”他那带着委屈的鼻音还在低低地嘟哝着，身体却渐渐放松了下来。  
金毛狮子在那声软绵绵撒娇般的斥责中像是害羞似的，弯曲后颈把巨大的兽吻埋下去，粗糙的鼻尖磨蹭着爱人隆起夹紧的肩胛骨，那触感很像Thor长了粗茧的大手在爱抚自己，Steve的后背略略舒展开，不自觉地想得到更多温情的抚慰，巨兽没让他失望，它庞大身躯挡住了所有寒意，兽类宽厚滚热的舌面不断地刷过他的皮肤，一寸寸地温暖着他。狮子将自己柔软下腹贴紧那敏感的腰窝，前爪扶着他的胯骨将他的下半身拎起来，兽类健壮的身体毫不费力地将爱人折叠着推挤到山洞最深处。  
「吾爱，坚持一会儿，很快就好。」  
“什么？”Steve还沉浸在那柔煦的爱意里，浑然不觉自己已经被摆成了什么姿势，身后的金毛狮子再也控制不住兽欲，前爪压紧了人类的肩部，下身以一种恐怖的速度耸动起来。  
“啊啊啊啊！！”  
Steve的皮肤一瞬间红得通透，兽茎的力度大得惊人，打桩般将跪趴着的他串在巨硕的柱身上狠狠地往地上捅。他十指抓挠着身下的披风，再也抑制不住口中的声音，“啊……唔，慢！啊啊啊…不行！啊啊！Thor！！……”会被猛兽操干而死的恐惧念头将他的神智吞噬干净，他发疯似地哭喊起来，“救我！！不要！！Thor！！啊啊！”  
好在那凶残的抽送并没有持续很久，没几分钟一股岩浆般的激流便冲刷进了肉穴深处，那饱受蹂躏的内壁在这关头却痉挛起来，不知死活地绞紧了施暴的凶器。巨兽低吼了一声，将兽茎又往里狠狠地撞了一下，那气势汹汹的射精似乎永远不会停止，Steve抖得厉害，微张的嘴唇维持着刚才哭喊着的口型，却发不出一点声音，身下的欲望依然令他倍感羞耻地硬着，那是他全身上下唯一还硬着的地方了，被兽茎碾磨得湿软不堪的肉穴本能地收缩，可是双膝已经跪不住地向一侧软倒。  
“啊！吾爱你还是流血了……Steven？宝贝儿？天呐，我都做了些什么……”身后传来Thor的声音，一双手将自己小心翼翼地搂住，Steve迟钝地抚摸着那属于人类的紧实小臂：“……Thor？”  
趁着兽类在释放后的松懈状态，竭力再次恢复人形的Thor心疼不已，最后那一会儿的暴行让巨兽的利爪在Steve的肩上留下一道道血口，他缩在自己怀里不住地颤抖着，精神似乎依然深陷于刚才的噩梦中，彼此尚未分开的下身随着爱人无力侧躺下的动作，不断流出红白相间的浊液。猫科动物一次会射很多，Thor轻轻抚摸了一下Steve微微隆起的小腹，却被他反应很大的一个寒颤吓得缩回了手：“对不起！是，是很疼吗？Steven？”  
“涨……”Steve口齿不清地哼了一个字，半晌才攒足了力气又蹦出几个字，“你个禽兽……”  
这话是真没委屈自己，Thor自知理亏，一边挪动身体地让他躺得舒服些，一边轻缓按摩着爱人还在时不时抽搐一下的侧腰：“……都是我的错，还有哪里伤到了吗？”  
Steve眼睛完全睁不开了，只虚弱地晃了晃头。妙尔尼尔静悄悄地落在Thor的掌心，他内疚地发现Steve连心里的声音也失了平时的底气，有点可怜巴巴的柔软：“……真的……还活着太好了……到处都……酸疼得直发麻……我盾呢？我要夯死这头狮子……Thor…Thor……这个禽兽！禽兽！啊……疼，别动……里面，里面好疼……别动啊！！！”  
Thor想要将下身拔出的动作顿时僵在一半，Steve眉宇间浮出痛楚的纹路，他向后贴紧了Thor的胸膛，令抽出一半的阴茎又原路捅入。  
身体里面脆弱的黏膜刚才被那只巨兽弄出许多细碎的伤口，不动还好，一动就丝丝拉拉地疼，Steve在内心自觉狠戾地威胁了一句：“不准动！……再敢乱动我就阉了你这头狮子！”可这软绵绵的声音不仅毫无威慑力，反而显得奶凶奶凶的，像是一个小爪子在Thor心头挠了一把。  
“我……可是我啊……”Thor为难地小声辩解着，“我得出来啊Steven……”不出来的话，我真的忍得很艰难啊，吾爱……  
Steve的身体还是那么紧热，Thor再怎么心疼怀里筋疲力竭的爱人，也无法操控自己的生理本能，这么一出一进，他那不甘示弱的欲望已经迅速勃起成了一个不容小觑的铁杵，Thor难耐地叹了口气，克制着吻了一下Steve的耳廓，闭上眼睛在心底开始默默数羊，想让自己的小兄弟快一点冷静下来。可是怀里的爱人却开始不安地蹭来蹭去，浓密睫毛也颤动起来：“……可恶……”  
“Steven？怎么了？哪里难受？”Thor单肘撑地半抬起身，血清已经迅速地让Steve肩上和后背被利爪划破的口子愈合结痂，表面看起来没有更多伤口，是身体里面吗？  
Steve抿紧唇，手无意识地攥紧了身下的披风，试图控制自己，然而自己下身这半天始终被冷落着，没有释放的欲望一直在不断叫嚣。“也许我应该自己纾解一下……那个药酒里面到底有什么？真的受不了了，我还是自己……”他咬了咬牙，正要付诸行动，另一只滚热的手却先他一步握住自己笔直挺立的阴茎，“啊！Thor……”  
“嘘，没事，有我在呢，我帮你……”Thor被Steve那害羞的样子惹得心里痒痒，“吾爱，我想吻你……”  
Steve侧过脸，正好迎上爱人倾身而下的唇，刚刚好的默契深吻在二人之间倏然点起一阵情欲的烈火。他们互不相让地争夺着亲吻的主动权，却又甘心情愿地接受对方的侵占。  
从不曾向任何厄运和敌人臣服过的美国队长这一次终于知晓了爱情的魔力，他放弃了挣扎，抬手勾住了雷神健壮的脖颈，柔韧的劲腰挑衅地向后顶去，将体内那个热楔吞进了最深处。Thor被爱人这一下主动逼得竟发出一声低沉的呻吟，慌忙扣住了Steve的胯部：“啊……吾爱，你别这样……我，我快……忍不住……唔！”趁机抵入他口腔深处的Steve粗鲁地狠狠碾过他的舌根，满意地听着金发神祇失控的呻吟喘息，良久才分开，脸上忽然露出了一点傲娇的表情：“怎么？你干不动了？”  
“Damn it！”Thor这会儿觉得自己神生千年学会的脏话太少，关键时刻竟哑口无言，“……Steven……”他强势地将Steve按倒，目光紧盯着爱人的脸，确定并没有露出痛楚的表情，终于放下心来，“Steven，现在后悔还来得及，不然等会儿，你哭着求我我都不一定能停得下来了。”  
“你……你是打算先聊聊天再打个小盹，还是，还是直接把我干晕过去？”Steve嘴上死倔地顶了回去，他倒是知道不少流氓话，毕竟军营也不是白混的，只是听归听，这话还是第一次亲自说出口，话音未落，脸已经红透了。  
Thor磨了磨牙，被自家骄傲又嘴硬的队长大人气笑了，他从Steve背后欺身而上，轻轻咬了一口那软软的耳垂：“宝贝儿，那我就提前先跟你……”  
“道。”  
“句。”  
“晚。”  
“安。”  
一字一下，Steve只扛到第三个字就挣扎起来，往前爬着想要逃走，被抓住窄腰狠狠拉回来，直接撞在Thor坚硬的小腹上，那巨物长驱直入，把之前狮子形态时射进去的精液都挤榨出来，在凶猛快速的抽插中流了满腿，Steve被那失禁般的感觉弄得有些惊慌，忍不住收紧了后穴。Thor只觉得本就紧致的甬道像是不配合一样将自己向外推挤，闷哼一声，更使劲地顶到底，晃动腰部翻搅一番，听着身下的人发出难以承受的啜泣声，才又一次开始了操干，动作越来越快，越来越用力，碾过敏感点的激烈快感在Steve的体内不断累积，打碎了他的理智和羞涩，他不由自主地配合身后的撞击迎合，被爱人宠爱着鞭策着冲上高潮。  
“Steven……”Thor揉捏着他胯骨处敏感的肌肤，粗糙的小腹在急风骤雨的操干中把白皙的臀肉撞击得一片红肿，看起来那么脆弱那么热辣，他的爱人不知道何时已经射了出来，一晚上迎接了太多次极端快感的洗礼，Steve过分敏感的身体却不知餍足，“吾爱，干了这么久，你怎么还这么紧？”又是一记深撞，他俯下身环抱住Steve的肩颈，“宝贝儿……”他的呼吸粗重，大手罩住爱人的胸肌，那硬硬的小肉粒硌在掌心，微妙地导过一阵电流般的酥麻感，Steve仰起头枕在身后宽阔的肩膀上，那格外俊美的脸上情潮翻涌，钢铁般的意志令他即使在连续到来的高潮间隙也不肯服软：“啊……唔！你…你要是困了干不动了……就趴下！换我来！…啊！啊啊啊！……”  
“Steven，在阿斯加德，与爱人间心意相通的燕好，可不是以时辰为单位的。”Thor重重几下操干，在Steve猝然拔高的呻吟声中握住他的脖颈，揉搓着敏感的喉结，在他耳边柔情蜜意地、恶狠狠地宣布，“我会在日月星辰的交替轮回之中一遍又一遍地占有你也被你拥有，从Thor之日开始，以Thor之日结束，Steven，吾爱，你准备好了吗？”  
脑子懵懵的，阿斯加德大王子的莎士比亚腔真要命，文绉绉的，完全听不懂Thor在说什么……但是，中心大意应该是，我要被干死了。  
Steve如是想。

Thor当然没有真的这么做，不过对人类来说，区别也不大。外面铺天盖地的白雪也映照不出半点微光，正是凌晨前最黑暗的时刻，安静下来的山洞里只剩下火苗里的木柴劈劈啪啪干灼成焦炭的脆响，松脂的香味混合着融融爱意，Thor将红披风卷起来将他严严实实地裹住，Steve睡得深沉又安详，身躯充满信任地舒展开，服帖地嵌在背后默默守护的阿萨神怀里。  
自己漫长生命中最美妙的一个夜晚，再怎么舍不得，依然被时间拖拽着稍纵即逝，Thor幸福又悲伤地抱紧了心上人。  
怎么也不够，Steven，吾爱。  
即使是在这最完满的时刻，我的双眼依然可以看见不久之后的终点。  
我永远准备不好。  
他心神不宁，不知不觉间又转变成兽身。  
这个魔法到底从何而来Thor依然琢磨不透，他审慎地自省一番，感觉这具兽躯目前状态平和，依然在自己理智的控制范围下，便放心地把爱人卷进毛爪里，暖烘烘地罩着他，既变之则安之，顺应猫科动物本性，搁下重重心事的阿萨神没几秒钟就睡着了。  
在这广阔而荒芜、超越地球酷寒极限的雪野上，暴风雪挡住了日出的光晕，只剩下洞口罅隙间透出的一丝暖色。  
—————————————


End file.
